Child's Play
by Tigeriffic
Summary: The story starts on Jacks worst day. It is an event that causes Jack to Disappear for 10 years, only to reappear with 3 "children" threatening everything. they are much stronger then anything any of the guardians and immortals have ever seen. can Jack get over his grudge on all of them or will the world crumble in this Child's Game. slight Jack x Tooth and Jack x Oc. RoTG
1. Prologue

_Okay so fist ROTG story and sadly it has to start out depressing and kinda stays that way. Warning, in the future chapter's things get violent okay._

_ Also, story to all my frostbite/rainbow sonecone/Jack&Tooth fans. It only mentions it. It's probably not even gonna end that way… although I love the ship T.T I confuse myself._

_ Disclaimer: I don't own the guardians although I wish I did .. And this story contains SPOILERS so unless you're like me and enjoy them or have seen the movie __**go away XD**__ nah, I'm joking. But seriously MAJOR SPOILERS lol_

_Also, this started as a one-shot in my head, but I kinda thought of an after story…. So I had to extend it :3 Enjoy~_

**Child's Play**

**Prologue**

Jack Frost sometimes felt as though his entire life was a huge game. I mean, he _is_ the Guardian of Fun. And nowadays he looked up to that title, made **sure** it meant something.

Today however was _**NOT**_ one of those days. In fact, he could NOT think of a _**worse**_ day.

After the battle with Pitch, Jack's life became AMAZING. He couldn't have been happier. He had people who believed in him, friends, and a "family". He felt loved, needed, wanted. And there was nothing that could ruin that. He now let pure bliss take over, and let it run his life.

A year or two later his believers spread all across the globe. Frost couldn't be happier. Soon after that he started dating Tooth. It was a pure and innocent relationship; Cupid had even said "it's the cutest thing I've seen since I last looked in a mirror." Cupid never said anything like that; he always said he was the cutest thing invented.

Jamie became Jack's new best friend. They spent tons of time together, but, of course, Jack still had a job to do and couldn't always be there. It just made all the visits more welcome. Jack had to always leave him though when the warm weather came, which upset both of them.

Jack met all sorts of other immortals, including one time he met a few fire immortals, but that was a completely different story. Jack had become good friends with a few of them too, of course the ones being trouble makers. Bunny will never forgive himself for introducing Jack to the leprechaun. It was like a constant blast for the Winter Spirit.

Jack, of course, being immortal never aged. Jamie, however, did. He watched him grow into a teenager and start dating and get a job. He smiled every time the "boy" told him of the new things he'd done. He then watched him slowly turn into a man. Jamie didn't have time to play as much anymore, but always made sure to make a bit of time for Jack, who came to every special occasion.

Jack went to visit him at college sometimes. He had had to go somewhere a little too warm for Jack, so the visits were brief and not often. When he couldn't see Jamie and wasn't busy he usually hung out with Tooth, or played pranks on immortals. Bunnymund was often a test dummy, and always would be.

Jamie tried to make all the big things in his life happen in winter. He wanted to make **sure** jack knew he wanted him there. He even got married in winter so Jack could be the best man. His first children, a twin boy and girl, he named Jack and Winter. They had paler skin and light hair. Their eyes were beautiful bright blue, much like Jack's, and they made sure to keep their teeth nice and shiny. Jamie's entire family always believed in Jack and all the guardians.

Years past and the battle with Pitch lay almost forgotten. Jack watched Jamie. He watched him grow, older and older. He even came to visit when Jamie's first grandchild was born. He stayed with him as long as he could. He made sure that when he started to get really old and sick, he'd visit him in the hospital. He was even their when Jamie, his first believer' passed on.

We are currently not that far away from that day. Today however, Tooth had had to tell Jack important news. He had shown up all happy, until she said that they need to break up. He listened to her ramble on for an hour about nothing in particular, a frown staying on his face. After her rant, she asked if they could still be friends. He, of course, agreed like he had seen so many times. He repeated the clichés.

That was not the only thing that made it the worst though. What had made it the worst was the fact that, on that very day, Jamie was to be buried. Frost did **not** miss that. His mode matched everyone else's there and he couldn't help but frown even more at the family of Jamie's.

So here Jack sat, on the grave, the snow reflecting his mode. It was present, but fell faster and calmer than usual. Jack was extremely upset with his "family" also. _**None**_ of them had bothered to show up. It wasn't like any of them had a holiday to prepare for, and Tooth and Sandy had come to things before. That, that was what struck Jack the most. It was like the _**all**_ had agreed to make this worse than it already was.

After countless hours of him preforming snow tricks Jamie had loved in front of the grave, Jack left. He pulled up his hood to hide his face and left. In his mind he made a decision from then and there.

He would make things go back to the way they were. The way they were _**before**_ he became a guardian, _**before**_ he had a family, _**before **_the battle with Pitch. He would cut himself off from all the overexpressed, over noticed, over cherished, and overrated immortals. He would go back to being Loner Jack.

Jack would disappear.

He hadn't however noticed three smallish figures watching him. And he wouldn't know that they would become his life line from now on. Nor would he ever guess that that could snap just as easily. He wouldn't guess that these childlike figures would throw his life through a lope, and save him too.

He didn't know anything anymore.

Jack Frost was invisible once again, and this time he wanted it that way.

Jack Frost was done.

End

_Okay so tell me what you thought okay. I could use some advice. Also, I apologize if this hurts any other Jack/Tooth fans. I swear I am one okay, but this story is not one .and no, it's not JackxOC, it only mentions that too XD_

_2/16/13_

_Later~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is the first actual chapter of the story. Sorry if it's a little bit messed up. It's late her, and I'm having trouble even trying to sleep. I should take my melatonin…. Anyway, I'm super excited for this story XD it got __**so many views**__ on its first day. I'm so happy XD I tried to make this chapter longer than others…. But we'll see how that works -_-_

_Also, a special thanks to DarkRaptor4, I appreciate the review. Believe me; I can't wait to write more. Also, a thanks to the several people who are following this, and Death-Sama01 for favoriting it. Hopefully you all like this chapter. Don't be afraid to say if you don't or if you have any advice._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the guardians. I do not own the idea of these immortals either. All I own is the plot line and my oc's, the big and little ones. Don't judge me, k?_

_Enjoy~_

**Child's Play**

**Chapter 1**

_~ 10 years later ~_

Ten years and not a sign. No contact with anyone. Not the guardians, not baby tooth (she gets her own spot :3), not an immortal, not even Jamie's living family. Of course, they could be lying. No one knew what he was doing.

If you haven't guessed, we are talking about Jack. He had done as he had wanted, he disappeared. Of course, he didn't entirely. He still spread joy, fun, and snow across the lands but he became more elusive to immortals then the leprechaun. _**He**_ couldn't even find Jack.

Currently almost every immortal was at a meeting at North's. This never happened, not unless the threat was big enough. Pitch himself had even been invited, but with his *coughs* _**bad**_ past with the guardians and immortals he quickly turned it down. They had all come because _**this time**_, unlike the last, it was the immortals who were threatened.

This time, the children weren't in danger. It was the guardians and immortals. And not one of them was happy.

North had called all of them when he had found elves painted odd colors and shaved Yeti's passed out in his workshop. Bunnymund was first to respond as to the fact that some of his eggs, the small eggs and the large rock eggs, were exploding than reappearing entirely different, and sometimes not even egg eggs, more like cardboard or Styrofoam. Tooth came after as to finding some of her fairies turning into eagles or hawks or even other animals entirely. They would also then turn odd colors. Sandy came when his sand started to change colors and glow. It always went back to normal though, but never lasted long.

They waited several days in hope Frost would show up. But as other immortals started to complain of similar problems, North decided to call all immortals that he knew of. He was positive that was all. He never could have been **more** wrong. As they all started to pile in Jack still hadn't bothered to show up. He stayed away, no one really expecting him to actually show up, just hoping.

Many of the familiar faces plagued the room. Cupid fluttered around trying to avoid people. He was much too busy admiring himself in a mirror. His wings were soft little angel wings with a pink tint to them. His hair was long with curly blood hair. He looked frustrated at the red and pink streaks in it that flattened the hair. Cupid _**HATED**_ ruined hair, and this, plus the arrows that flopped and broke, was his little "surprise".

Grim reaper talked quietly to another skeleton, skellington Jack, the spirit of Halloween. There was an obvious difference in them, half of it being the cloths. The only odd part was how brightly colored the cloths were. By the looks on their faces, all were aware this was _not_ normal.

A baby carriage sat at the edge of a large table. Inside it was father time, which changes each month growing older until new year which turned him into a baby. It was currently only a day or two after new year, so father time currently only had a tuft of red on head and big, bright, blue eyes. The only unusual thing was the large white bread on his face. Not usual for his baby state. Mother Nature sits near him speaking to him lowly. Her normal winter outfit of white and pale blue snowflakes was now bright Purple with orange flakes. A small lightning storm appears above her head.

Greek gods sat in another corner, extremely upset. Zeus's lightning bolts had turned green, orange, and a pale pink. Poseidon was shrunk down to the size of a small fish and currently rested in a fish bowl. Hades was no a rainbow. He seriously had every color covering himself. They were _**not pleased**_.

Even now Sandy himself was having trouble staying a normal color. Baby Tooth was scurrying around. She hadn't changed a bit but looked extremely worried. Why wasn't Jack here? Where was he? Why didn't he say goodbye to _**her**_?! He was her friend, he was her savior, and he was _**FUN!**_ Sadly, Baby Tooth couldn't say the same for her mother and the other guardians. She just wanted Jack back….

North was getting frustrated. Here he was, trying to solve the immortals complaints and none of them bothered to even pay attention to him. He let out a frustrated shout and everyone suddenly looked at him. He smiled slightly, "everyone sit! I call meeting for complaints and yet no one complain! You all just blabber around!" he goes into some mini rant, half of It Russian and everyone sits down. An empty chair sits in the middle of the guardians with a snowflake patter carved on it. It seems to have been untouched for 10 years, in which case it was.

North stopped and looked around. He smiles slightly but that quickly turned into a frown, "I know of problems all of us having. I have found many of yetis' shaved and elves painted odd colors. They say they say no one do it. It frustrates me. Tooth fairy's mini fairies are turning into odd creatures and revolting, Bunny's eggs explode and reappear entirely different, and Sandy keeps changing color and glowing!" As if on cue the drowsy man turned an odd shade of red and glow bright like a firework, "see! He gets no break. Now please, in an orderly fashion say problems."

Cupid stood up first "Look at my hair! It's got **straight** and **colorful** **streaks in it!** And my arrows!" he holds one. It is straight with red feathers on the end and a big red heart on the other. But it's slowly fades in color and droops. The heart cracks down the middle and breaks off, "see what I mean! How am I supposed to use these! And how can I even show up in public with my hair!" the Angel like creature wailed and ranted. Now being done he plops down in the seat pouting.

Grim and Jack S. stand now with grumpy faces. Jack speaks for the both of them "well we look like dead clowns! And not the creepy kind either!" this earns a few groans from the crowd but he continued "bats, rats, and black cats keep changing color into bright thing and sometimes into entirely different things. My favorite Bat turned into a **butterfly!** What's scary about that! And Grimm's scythe turn into a flowerpot! What is _HE_ supposed to use that for?"

Time cuts him off with a laugh "Ha! You think that's bad? Time is being thrown off! A minute is sometimes three hours long! And all my clocks keep turning and turning, never stopping! And I have a _**BEARD!**_ I'm a baby right now for Manny's sake! And have you seen Nature!" he rants on and on about things that half the time didn't have anything to do with time at all.

That was the last straw. Suddenly the room was filled with shouts from everyone there not a single person didn't stand screaming at each other. A couple of the elemental spirits had mini battles with each other and even the gods from cultures all across the globe, who had been getting along two seconds ago, started spats about their usual thing. even Sandy, who couldn't say anything, had a few choices…. "symbols" for everyone. Nothing was understandable, and it was amazing that no one was hurt.

So wrapped up in this petty fight no one noticed as to colorful clouds blew in from a window that opened for them. One of the clouds was blood red and the other a yellowish greenish brown. The clouds met on top of the globe forming two shapes. They were childlike and covered by the fog.

The fighting stopped as a bitter laugh came from the globe. All the immortals turned and gasped. The dust cleared and two young girls stood there. "these are the great immortals and the powerful guardians? They seem more like a bunch of fighting drunks! I swear I've never seen a more disorganized group of low life's!" this came from the Y/G/B girl (I don't feel like typing it again -_-) who spoke harshly and quickly. With the smoke gone she was a lot more…. Detailed. Her eyes were two large yellow buttons with green dots in the middle. Her nose was small and stitched on like. Her hair was made entirely from yellow yarn that was spaced out and large. Her mouth closed was almost like a stitched on frown, but open as it was it showed broken and mismatched pieces of glass. Her dress was long and patched up and her shoes looked like broken Cinderella slippers that were tapped together. Her hands didn't look the same and were almost paw like, so were her legs. The odd part was the animal like ears on her head and the large fluffy tail. One of the ears seemed like a black cats, the other almost lynx like. The bottom of her tail was crown with feather, and then stitched on that was a panther tail, and finally stitched on was a wolf tail. She glared at them slighted and grinned crookedly, "they'd be better as a bunch of chickens!"

The girl next to her giggled. He voice comes out sing-song like "Chickens would be interesting. But…" she hopped down landing near cupid and Tooth, who were sitting next to each other and smirking, "I think _**these**_ _**two**_ already are." She laughs slightly. her appearance is much more "normal". She appears almost like a devil. Her Hair is long, wavy, and a vibrant red. Her dress is very long and is shaded different reds. It was layered and the bottom part came out longest, and was a sparkly red. Her shoes were almost the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz. she is also part animal, but is more like a simple short haired cat. Her ears stick up and are blood red with a long tail that matches, both with very short fur. She smiles a little more innocently, even if here tail is tipped like an arrow and her wings are like a red dragon and her fangs sickout slightly, piecing together. "and personally I'm kinda hungry." She purrs out.

As they scoff the other one laughs boisterously "we'll eat like kings later Scar. Right now we should," she giggles," tell them our "problem. What we want."

The red girl glares slightly, "LET! It's Scarlet! You know I prefer that Stiches. And also, "she looks around briefly," I think they were worried we wanted to harm the children." She giggles again and smiles kindly. "that's not what-"

"-actually Scarlet." Stiches interrupts her "I may actually want to change that." A stripe of fabric come from no were wrapping around the globe. The lights shine through and it is actually very pretty. "Children _**are**_ the believers. If we get a few of them to see us, we have them all. I mean," she turns away from the globe facing them, "that's how _**they**_ took charge, isn't it?" she smiles wickedly, hoping down to join her friend. She looks around at all the upset and unpleasant faces. "we certainly caused **quite** the ruckus, haven't we sis?"

They laugh bitterly to themselves and Bunny stands "would you two bloody fools just tell us what you want." He shakes his hand with his boomerang in it. It is currently made out of green leather "we're all ears mate. You've got the floor." He sits down and frowns at them.

Stitches glares and walks over to him "be happy I didn't turn **YOU** into a kangaroo 'mate'. I mean what kind of rabbit are you? And where's your turtle friend? I'd love to meet the race winner," her smiles returns evilly and she grabs his ear looking in it. "unless you're hiding him in here. They certainly are large enough." He swats her off and glares, but she continues unfazed, "I also have half a mind to call you a platypus. I mean, no mammal lays eggs." Her eyes spark as she glares at him and turn to her friend, who is walking up and down the table examining the immortals.

Scarlet examines them carefully and looks to her friend, "we did a great job. I don't think I've ever seen them this 'happy'" she giggles and smiles, "and I've also never had so much fun."

North slams a fist on the table and it shakes. They look at him and frown, blinking. "enough with mind games tell us problem! We don't have all our lives to sit here and do nothing! We need answers now!" he glares at them and Stiches smiles happily.

'Oohh~ I've hit a nerve~! She giggles and frowns; "now listen, what we want is simple. We-"

She is cut of as a cold blast knocks her done she gets up and her and her friend look towards the window. In it stands a boy, a bit older than them. He wears a white hoodie with silver trim and blue snowflakes. He pulls down his hood to reveal none other than Jack Frost. His once entirely white head of hair now had a dark blue strip through it. The immortals all stare at him as if he came back from the dead. He frowns at the girls and shakes his head "Scarlet and Stiches! This isn't some game! Now stop it already!"

A large frown appears on the girls faces and they jump up. A carpet appears under Stiches feet and Scarlet's wings spread. The jump out the window knocking Jack down. The guardians stand and shoot simultaneously "_**JACK!**_"

~ a minute or so later~

All the immortals rush out to see Jack stand and two clouds disappearing I the distance. He growls under his breath, dusting some snow off his shoulders and head, and yells at them "this isn't over girls! I'm not finished with you!" he glares and slams his staff onto the ground.

Jack now looks towards the building and at the group he blinks and backs up. As he's about say something a shout is heard "_**JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!**_ "he cringes looking towards a blue could that appears. As it disappears, a young girls stand before him. She is smaller than the other two, but also has ears and a tail. Her hair is dirty blond with brighter streaks. She Sapphire blue eyes that shine out against her paled skin, much like Jack's. she dress is to her knees and has a rose like shiny pattern on it and a ribbon around her waist that matches. Her shoes are dark blue flats with sparkly ribbon on them. She wears a sparkly bracelet with a snowflake shaped snowflake on it. Her ears and tail are blue with black stripes. The tip of her tail is white and patched off like a foxes. It is also very puffy. She currently frowns and yanks Jacks stick from his hands. He appears flustered as she grabs his neck with it and pulls him down to her level, "You are in _**SO much trouble!**_"

~ End of Chapter 1 ~

_**CLIFF HANGER~**__ (you'll learn that I LOVE these XD)_

_Well I hoped you liked. Also, sorry if I threw in to many Oc's (I really needed half of them XD) and described the girls a little TOO much. They are gonna be important XD. I tried my best to talk with North and Bunny. I'm not really the best XD don't shoot me_

_And a few things about the oc's and looks. 1. In all the guardian fanfics I've read with him/her, Cupid was too sweet, or weird, or annoying, or just plain freakish. My cupid is a primadonna, stubborn, and totally self-absorbed XD I like him :3. 2. Jack Skellington __**is**__ a rip off of 'the Nightmare before Christmas." If you want to actually see what he'd look like, look him up from that XD. So ya, I actually don't own him either :3 3. I love animals, so naturally most of the oc's I come up are part animal. 4. Stiches was actually a "cat" from a nightmare I had around Halloween. When I was thinking about this originally, it managed to sneak back into my head. So, I turned it into a girl, and a half child at that. Also, never ask me what my nightmares are like. And finally 5. I __**HAD**__ to change Jack's look. I will explain why in the next chapter, okay? Any questions about anything ask me. I'd love to hear ^-^_

_Also I would LOVE to say again how I loved the amount of views I got on this. It was a lot, especially on the first day. Is RoTG that big? XD lol love you all_

_2/18/13_

_O.O I've got over 3,000 words in this….. Wow….. I need a life. JK JK JK XD lol_


	3. Chapter 2

_YAY! Lol I'm happy to release this chapter. I would like to thank the people who have favorite and alerted themselves on this story. I would also like to thank the guest reviewer ^-^ lol thank you._

_Also, in important news, I realized a new story called "Only A Color". The summary I have up is absolutely horrible XD the stories going to be much better I promise If you like this story, you'll love that one XD. It's also rated T and I realized something, I never said why this story is rated T! So actually, they are both rated for the very similar reasons. Sorry if that makes you not like this story anymore XD I have a dark and twisted mind._

_Oh ya, my Blue Oc's bracelet are a SAPPHIRE snowflake, okay? Lol, I realized I made that mistake -_- it was late, I was tired._

_Disclaimer: I own this story. I own my Oc's. I own 3 mini tiger statues. I do not own Rise of the Guardians._

_Lol, Enjoy~_

**Child's Play**

**Chapter 2**

_~ Last time ~_

_ Jack now looks towards the building and at the group he blinks and backs up. As he's about say something a shout is heard "__**JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!**__ "He cringes looking towards a blue could that appears. As it disappears, a young girls stand before him. She frowns and yanks Jacks stick from his hands. He appears flustered as she grabs his neck with it and pulls him down to her level, "You are in __**SO much trouble!"**_

_~ Present time ~_

Jack laughed awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding direct eye contact with the glaring girl before him. "S-Saphia! How'd ya find me! I was looking for yo-"

"Save it Snowflake! And my dang name is Sapphire! Saphia is so stupid. I can't _**believe**_ you let them get the hell away! We've been tracking them down for **five dang weeks!** I haven't even eaten a home cooked meal or enjoyed some tea this whole time! I barely sleep!" she rubs her eyes, revealing dark circles under them. She glares at him growling slightly, "I have searched endlessly for them. High and low! And yet _**YOU**_ have the power to freeze them, and I see their clouds escaping! Jack, I swear I'll"

"Shush!" he places a finger on her mouth and she mentally debates biting it off and eating it, "we have an audience…" he motion slightly towards the building with his eyes. Her frown deepens as she looked up at the other immortals. A swift shift in movement and now she stood in front of Frost in a tiger form. Her eyes shone brightly and her fur was still dark blue with black stripes. She tensed up extremely as Jack picked up his staff slowly, "h-hi guys! Long time no see!" he chuckled and Saphia (yep, that's her name *shrugs*) rolled her eyes.

Her eyes looked all around them, before landing on Jack. "Sorry to cut your…. 'Reunion' short, but we need to go!" she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his, and threw something out of her hands. A blue cloud surrounded them and disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

Tooth looked at her feet and frowned looking at her feet. A frustrated and upset look crossed her face, "why did he just leave? He didn't even say good-bye…" Sandy tapped her leg and she looked at him. He pointed out toward were the two pale skinned immortals had last been. She walked over slowly and picked up something that looked like a snowball. She held it in her hands examining it. "What is it?"

Bunny hopped over and took it from her. Glancing only slightly at it he shook his head "could be anything mate." He gave it back to her thought carefully. "Maybe it's the thing she throws down on the ground when she left with him. She was a pretty lil thing. What was her name…?"

Tooth glared slightly at him as he thought. Her feathers ruffled and she avoided getting too upset. She didn't like the idea of Jack hanging out with some 'pretty lil thing.' Luckily, much to his unsuspecting Bunny friend's benefit North answered the question "He called her Saphia, but she get upset when he did. Said it was stupid name." the Russian shrugged and examined the little snowball like object "maybe we should try it…" he slowly rose his hand with the ball up and prepared to drop it.

~ With Jack and Saphia ~

Jack sat at a Black table and sighed heavily. The kitchen around him had white walls, a gray fridge and dishwasher, and a black counter and table with matching chairs/stools. Saphia appeared to be making Tea, now wearing a dark and light blue plaid apron with her normal dress. She hummed slightly smiling happily. As she finished, she toke a sip from her soothing drink, and sat next to Frost at the table. Two other chairs were placed around, and she sighed looking at them. "I miss them…"

Jack smiled sadly, placing a hand on her back, "it's okay Saph. We'll get them." She looked at him and smiled slightly at his reassuring smile. His eyes showed so much determination; she couldn't help but giggle and smile more. She had to hold herself back from wrapping arms around his neck and crying about all her problems into his shoulder. But, she knew, that would just make everything awkward, and she couldn't risk ruining their beautiful friendship.

Saphia sighs and looks away now. "I hope so Jack. I really do" sipping her tea she smiled contently. She almost spit it out, on Jack (poor frost), when the doorbell rang. She picked up a sword from the wall and stalked towards the door. Who the hell could _**that**_ be?!" she mumbled harsh words as she opened the door. She screamed shutting the door surprising Jack "No flippin way!"

Jack frowned upset. He walked towards her and hugged her slightly "it's okay Saph, it's okay…"He took the sword from her and walked towards the door. A small whimper emitted from her as he opened the door. He gasped dropping the sword, "how…"

Before him stood the other guardians, all looking at him confused. Behind them the sky swirled with multiple blending colors. He frowned as Tooth spoke "Hi Jack…"

~ somewhere else (opps, CLIFFIE! :3) ~

It's a deep dark cave with sharp, twisted rocks. Deep in the cave a loud, frustrated scream is heard. "How could we _**DO**_ that?! We left just cause _**HE**_ showed up." Stiches slams her fist against the cave wall growling deeply. Her fave is dark and angered.

Scarlet watched friend pound the wall and sighed blushing. "Is it just me, or did he look even more beautiful then usual…." Stiches graoned and made sick faces. "sorry! Sorry! But ya gotta admit, he is-"

A beautiful, charming teen boy that actuaalyy listens to you. Ya, ya," she waved her hand in a dismissing motion, tell her Red friend she'd heard it a million times. Said girl looked at her feet, blushing more. Her face now almost matched her hair. Her doll like friend smilec slightly and ruffled the devil like one's hair. "it's okay if you have a crush sweet heart. But right now, it'd be better to forget."

Scarlet smiles slightly and sat criss-crossed looking at Stitches. "so what are our plans for next time?" the other one smiled, tackleing Scarlet in a bone-crushing hug. "Stitches!"

Stiches smiled letting go and sat down next to Scarlet. "okay so Scar, our next attack must be presice. I think that the south pole needs a little 'color'." The two girls chuckled bitterly and continued talking about their plan. After all, this was just _**too**_ easy.

It was all Just child's play to them.

~ End of Chapter 2 ~

_So I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it's short and kinda rushed. I would like another review before I continued and made another chapter._

_Sorry this wasn't as good as the other chapters, I was really not in the mood :3 *shrugs*_

_Also, I was really focused on "Only A Color" so I kinda neglegted this chapter. It was really short XD I'm bored right now and just doing absolutely nothing :3 so I thoigh "hey, lets right a chapter for my other story and kinda rush it XD" sorry, sorry XD_

_2/25/13_

_Boredom has killed me. Good bye~_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ha-ha XD since the last chapter was kinda rushed I decided I would super focus to fix this chapter, and try and make it long. I feel bad lol._

_And for the two reviews, I thank you for them XD. To my unknown quest, I hope ya find this XD, I feel bad if ya don't :3. Also, are you the same guest? Lol XD that'd be cool if yes, but kinda awkward if not (Saphia: everything's awkward with you.… Me: IT IS NOT *cries in corner*). To o0 Sara NekoChan 0o, Tooth isn't oblivious for two reasons. One, being that her and Jack have already dated, so I feel she maybe a little attached still :3 (warning: this will be fun in the future…. Or this chapter XD). Two, I'm working on the "oblivious" thing still -_- lol_

_So, let's get on with this lovely story ^-^. _

_Have fun ~_

_Jack: I __**am**__ the guardian of fun *smirks*. _

_Saphia: *walks up behind him and whacks him in the back of the head* vestra adeo stultus, ... _

_J:*rubs head glaring at her* stop it with the Latin!_

_Me: __**GET IN YOUR PLACES!**_

_Disclaimer: I own a unicorn Oc named Waffles (long story -_-) I don't own Rise of the Guardians._

_Enjoy ~_

**Child's Play**

**Chapter 3**

_~ picking up with guardians and Saphia ~_

Saphia walks up, taking the sword from the ground and leans against the door. She looks around and shakes her heads at the four standing in her doorway. "Nunc quid carmen hoc admonent me de quo est? Hopefully Jack potest canere puella partes…" she giggles and then frowns, pointing the sword at the guardians. Tooth seems very tense at this but her eyes dart quickly back to Jack. Saphia smirks slightly, "Si quattuor his bonis loons non cognovit ego limine in ipso." She giggles again and puts the sword down on the ground. She kicks it behind her and smiles at the confused guardians, "Sic adipem Russian, vivens arena arce, Macropus / platypus guy, et dimidium hummingbird papilio domina non loquuntur Latin? Interesting ..." her smirk broadens and she laughs bitterly.

Bunny looks very aggravated and is about to say something when Tooth interrupts "what _**are**_ you saying? It's not really 'polite' to say something that can't be understood by anyone but yourself." She then flew up landing only a little bit away from the half girl. She could practically feel Jacks glare (much to her discomfort) at her as she leaned closer to Saphia "It's also not polite to _**steal**_ people's friends."

To Tooth's surprise, the girl smiled brightly and laughed like she had said a funny joke. But when the girl pulled her down for a somewhat fake hug, whispering in the fairy queen's ear "I didn't _steal him_, I saved him. And ya know what," Tooth can feel claw like objects in the girls folded hand. They are ruff against her soft feathers, and it takes a lot of patience to not shout about them or growl at the girl, "if you were his friend, you wouldn't have abandoned him when he needed you most." Saphia let go and smiled, looking towards Jack. He gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head. She jerked her thump to point behind her "I have tea on the stove, chicken in the oven, and a salad in the fridge. Feel free to come in, in case you have any questions. Otherwise, leave." She's not harsh or very friendly, just neutral. Jack steps out of the door way heading to the kitchen grumbling. Saphia watches as the guardians slowly walk in. She shuts the door behind them, heading to the kitchen.

_~ At the South Pole ~_

A red and black cloud appears suddenly inside an ice cave. As it fades away scarlet and Stitches stand there in ninja like outfits, both with their respective colors. Stitches is in a bright yellow with a paintbrush attached to the belt. Scarlet's is a bright red with a tutu like skirt she glares at Stitches, "Why am I some bloody ballerina?!"

Stitches smiles at her and shakes her head. "There's not a drop of blood on you my dear sister." She giggles and pulls off the paintbrush. She turns to the wall and ponders for a moment. "How does pink with yellow dots sound? Maybe green though…."

Scarlet blinks with a slightly scared look. "Green?! That's under Saphia's domain! We aren't supposed to use that too often…" she looks down with a saddened look. "We promised her..."

Stitches pats the ruby red girl on the back "it's okay Scar. She won't catch us without a fight." The child turns back to the wall, tapping the brush against it. The wall immediately becomes pink. Yellow dots cover the wall, different sizes and a few oddly shaped and warped. Stiches smiles and looks at Scarlet "let's go find penguins!"

Scarlet smiles mischievously as she happily shouts "_**PENGUINS!**_" they quickly run out of the cave smiling and laughing. They would bring Jack to shame!

_~ 15 minutes later. With guardians ~_

The four other guardians crowd on a dark blue couch. Jack sits in the corner in a snowflake chair. He glares furiously at his ice-cream he's eating. Saphia smirks sitting in her metallic recliner, sipping tea from her light blue flowered tea cup. She had banished Jack to a corner so he could "chill out". He turned, throwing a glare in her direction. She giggled, blowing a fake kiss at him which he started blushing an almost purple color at. Tooth's feathers ruffled and she cleared her throat. No way was she letting this little brat steal Jack right before her eyes.

Saphia smiles kindly and places the tea down on the table in front of the couch. It has a big bowl of salad, a bowl of colorful M&M's, a teapot, and a giant, crispy cooked chicken on it. She eyes the bowl of assorted bird seed she deliberately in front of a certain fairy. She looks at the guardians with a curious look "would you like something? Maybe some food? Jack always enjoys it! Speaking of Jack," she looks back at the boy in the corner, "you can bring your chair over now Snowy!" she smiles happily as he scoots over next to her.

Sandy smiled and a few images appeared above his head. It seemed somewhat like a rain drop, pitchfork, and doll looking around. Then they walked into a snowflake and the images seemed to jump around on his head. Then a question mark appears and the snowflake and raindrop appear on one side and the pitch fork and doll on another.

Bunny seemed about speak up to explain the pictures, when Saphia quickly interpreted them out loud. "You guys want to know what happened with me and my sisters, our back stories, and why Jack is living with us. Am I right?" she smiles smugly her eyes on the snow cold boy, then drifting to Tooth.

Bunny nods and looks slightly frustrated, "as his friends, I believe we hav' a right, mate. I mean, ya did kinda 'elp the boy disappear." He thinks for a moment then continues, "And change his look. And what exactly is the deal with your 'sisters'? And their problem with us immortals." He finished and folded his arms across his chest.

His tough 'façade' faded when the girl spoken to burst out laughing. After a minute of her laughing fit she stopped still giggling slightly. "hes 'iocari iure? Me hoc putat Bunny nimis plena sibi! Et quomodo audent interrogaverit me about sorores meas, et dorsum fabula! Jack erat rectum circa hoc Macropus!" she giggled a bit more and then smiled kindly "we first ran into Jack after Jamie Bennett's funeral. Jack here needed some support, so we decided to help him through the first week. But I guess, after it just being me and my sisters, having a guy like him around made us loosen up a bit." She smiles and looks at Jack, her face grateful "the guardian of fun showed us exactly what that meant. In a way, he saved us from each other and we saved him from himself. If it hadn't been for him….. I'd probably be leading my sisters right now." She looks down at her hands, which rest in her lap. The long, wavy, dirty blond hair creates a perfect curtain over her face.

Jack leans over and rests a hand on her shoulder. She looks up slightly, her face reddened and upset. He smiles kindly at her, placing a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay Saphia. I know you miss them….." she smiles brightly and leans over to hug him. A slight sob escapes her lips and she buries her face in his sweatshirt.

After a minute or two she pulled back and rubs her eyes, clearing tracks of tears that streaked her face. She sniffed and sat back in her chair, her eyes red and puffy. They stuck out against her blue and white complexion. She smiled at Jack again, "thanks you, Jack. I needed that," she looks at the other guardians smiling brightly, "I'm sorry; I'm probably not being very polite, I haven't even properly introduced myself." After they assured her it was fine, Sandy having to use picture which almost no one understood, she continued, "My name is Saphia Shine Star. I am a triplet, my sister's names being Scarlet Shimmer Star and Stiches Sparkle Star. We were known as the Sssissstersss. We work with the basic colors, and try to supply them where they are needed. My sisters are currently on strike though, for the fact that no matter how important we are no one can see us. Also due to the fact that no other immortals have ever even talked to us, besides Jack here." She purrs slightly smiling at him; she then quickly got up, "I'm going to go get some fresh tea. Excuse me for a moment. Jack, tell them what is necessary for me, will ya hon." He nods and she picks up the teapot walking into the kitchen.

Jack grinned in her direction and looked at the other guardians. Frost wasn't going to tell anyone, especially not Saphia, but he was actually quite upset that she'd left him with…. _**them.**_ He waited a moment before continuing, "They aren't bad, I swear to the moon. They've only been immortals for 20 years, so they are still very "young". They are actually all stuck at the age of 15, which I feel kinda bad about. Saphia can speak fluent Latin, and often uses it for her bitter little comments, so no one actually understands what she means. Saphia is usually very sweet, but she's also secretive and sneaky. She's very protective, especially over her friend's good names. I'd hate to be the person who insults her sisters in front of her," he glances directly at Bunny and Tooth. Tooth felt a ping of guilt for having to get looked at. Bunny mentally argued over why Jack had looked at him first.

Tooth sighed and looked down, "But why did you have to leave us? Why did you disappear? We were worried sick about you Jack…" she looked up at him with hoping eyes. He would answer her right? He wasn't going to ignore his friend? Or, was she even his friend anymore... Tooth suddenly snapped out of it and glared slightly towards the kitchen, "and why with these little monsters?! They attacked us immortals!"

Jack glared at her and growled under his breath, "Saphia did _**NOTHING!**_ And don't you dare call any of them Monsters!" he was growing even more angry by the minute. How dare they just waltz in here and call his friends monsters! "They were there for me when I needed them. Unlike _**some**_ people! Those girls aren't monsters, they are my saviors! I owe almost everything to them now!" he folds his hands over his chest glaring at the other guardians. They had officially gotten on his last nerve.

"Ay!" Bunnymund shouted at him. "You ain't got no right to talk to any of us like that snowflake! We just wanna know what exactly happened when you disappeared. And what the heck is up with your dang look?" the large rabbit glared back at Jack, who seemed unfazed by his attitude.

Jack stared a little bit, and then answered monotonously, "Shut up Kangaroo," he watched as the rabbit looked about ready to punch him, smirking "and I went into hiding. Saphia helped me change my sweatshirt almost immediately after meeting me. Her and her sisters can just touch something and change it to what they want. That or, they may use a spell to infect one object and have it spread to the others around it. After a year we decided that a blue streak in my hair would not only look awesome, it would be great for the disguise. We were thinking about making my entire head of hair blond, maybe even say I had red "contacts"" He stopped for a second, thinking carefully, "and about the disappearing, it was my decision after the funeral. They just showed up though, wanting to help me start off," he finished carelessly, folding his arms across his chest.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Saphia listened intentionally. She growled under her breath, muttering curses in Latin. How dare they speak to Jack like that, they had absolutely no right! And they wanna talk about her and her sisters?! Say it to her damned face! She grumbled to herself some more and started making the fresh tea. Nearby her a watch started to beep, "that's odd…."

Santa sighed loudly, seeing as they had gotten some information, but not all. He decided to speak up and possibly help the mood, "Jack, we were worried very much about you. We just wanted to know where you had been, and why you had left on such short notice. The other immortals couldn't find you either, and they worried too. Your _old_ friends wanted to know if you were okay. We did not mean to intrude upon you and Saphia."

Jack shook his head, "I was fine with it, really. But when you start insulting Saphia, that's where it goes too far." He keeps his arms folded, face showing almost no emotion. In his head he was probably killing all of them.

Tooth glared at him, "why is _**she**_ so special! What did she do! She's nothing! It's not like she was even there when you were alone for 300 years!" She stared as Jack's face got all red. He seemed extremely angry.

Jack's nostrils flared as he stood up slowly, "if you had been listening, you would have heard she's only been an immortal for _**20 years!**_ How the hell was _she_ supposed to be there for me! It's not like she was around even before then!" he picks up his staff, pointing it at her, "and ya know what Tooth, don't ever say anything about Saphia. You have no right to even look at her!" he growled slightly under his breath.

Just as things were getting extremely intense, Saphia rushed into the room, almost tripping in her hurry. "JACK! They are at the south pole!" she pants heavily and Jack's head whips around to stare at her, "We have to hurry!" She grabs the sword still lying on the ground and tosses it at the wall. It sticks in place on the wall splits, revealing: a sword with sapphire gems on the bottom, handles ends, and middle of the top of the handle and a sapphire blue bow and arrows to match. She picks them up and turns the wall sword, closing the hole. She fumbles to find something in her pockets and pulls out one of her white cloud balls. Raising it above her head she shouts something in Latin "Me tolle Antarctica! Im 'praeparatum rigéscunt!" and the ball flew from her hand, engulfing the entire room in a thick blue fog.

_~ Moments later in Antarctica ~_

Currently, the place is a wreck. The snow has turned shades of red, orange, and yellow, possibly even a bits of black flecks everywhere. Penguins ran around with odd colors, some of them wearing business suits, some wearing Bermuda shorts, and some looking like skateboarders and roller-skaters. A few polar bears ran around, with orange and yellow snouts, and black backs and white chests and stomachs.

Stiches and Scarlet ran around in the middle of it all. The penguins and bears that followed them looked like ballerinas with ice skates. They made the strangest noises, none of them anywhere close to birds. They girls laughed obnoxiously as they skated and jumped around. Now this was fun. Jack should take lessons from them….. or so they think at least. (XD)

They didn't notice the blue cloud descend from the sky and land on the ground. It expanded and filled a large area. As it began clearing, 6 figures stood in it, still unrecognizable. Stiches and Scarlet were oblivious to it, until a sapphire arrow pierced the air in-between their heads, making a low whistling sound. They gasped and turned to the blue cloud. "Saphia!" Stiches growled out under her breath.

Before them kneeled the blue girl, her bow held in one hand facing them, the other trying to get another arrow from the quiver on her back. She smirked, "Salve, cara sororum," Saphia glared slightly at them, "Audeo vos ad movere!"

_~ End, of chapter 3 ~_

_I really hope you liked this chapter. I have spent days working on it. I tried to fix every mistake, that I knew how to fix XD. I tried really hard to make this chapter longer then the last one, and long in general too lol. Sorry if it's still really short, but I have been working around the clock on three differents stories, one of which isn't RoTG or for this site (XD lol). So I'm actually very much confusing my characters right now. Lol, anyway the next chapter for __Only A Color__ will be up real soon. If you don't know, this is my other RoTG story, feel free to check it out. It's really good, I promise. As I said before though, the summary I have is horrible XD lol. Oh, and being the animal lover I am (hence Saphia and Marina are both part animal and my username is Tigeriffic, Tiger + Terrific), I know polar bears don't live in Antarctica. They are penguins turned into polar bears, hence the coloring!_

_Oh ya, here are the translations:_

_Intro: you're so stupid_

_First paragraph: Now remind me what song this is from? Hopefully Jack can sing girl parts... If these four good loons did not know at my door. So fat a Russian, living sand castle, Kangaroo / platypus guy, and half lady and butterfly/hummingbird_ _do not speak Latin? Interesting..._

_While laughing at Bunnymund: he's joking, right? Me thinks this_ _Bunny is too full of himself! And how dare he ask me about my sisters, and my back story! Jack was right about this_ _Kangaroo!_

_When they left the house: Take me to Antarctica! I'm prepared to freeze!_

_The ending: Hello, dear sisters. I dare you to move!_

_Yay XD 3,245 words WOOOHOOOO! *fingers throb* oww….._


	5. Chapter 4

_Heyo! Miss me? Lol sorry I haven't updated in a bit, been super busy. For one, I was working on a new story, but for a site called Noveljoy. The story's name is __Her Black Curse__, if ya ever get the chance to look it up :3 .3._ _It's in progress, not my best work at the moment XD promise it gets better_

_Anyway, I would like to say I'm happy to see a few new people followed this story ^-^. Also a thanks to Mystery Girl Who Writes (Is it wrong that I love your username? XD). I um…. Don't have much to say before this chapter, so on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I own my laptop and this story. I own the three color sisters. I don't own Jack Frost or any other guardian. I do own a pretty snowflake sweater though XD._

_Enjoy ~_

**Child's Play**

**Chapter 4**

_~ picking up from last time ~_

Stitches sneered at Saphia and placed a hand to her cat ear, "I'm sorry dearie, my ears mustn't be working. That or _**I STILL DON'T SPEAK LATIN YOU BAKA!" **_she shouted loudly, he face turning red. Saphia smirked and shot another arrow at the two, faster than you could blink. Stiches moved, and the arrow just barely missed her. She glared at her blue sister with a deep hatred, "you backstabbing little brat. What, you went to go the pathetic guardians, and dragged Jack Frost along with you so he could relive his miserable past? How pathetic!"

The doll like girl stuck her tongue out at Saphia, who in return laughed bitterly, "really? I'm the idiot? You're the one who decided to go mess with immortals, change almost everything they do and have, and then set off a signal. It was because of you two," she used an arrow to point from Stitches to Scarlet, "that he ended up there! Not me. So come again?" She now prepared the bow and arrow in her hands for another shot.

Behind her, Jack watched intentionally. Scarlet seemed very confused, and kept looking between her sisters. Stiches looked deadly and angry, while Saphia managed to be calm and yet completely psycho. Not to mention he could feel the guardians near him glancing constantly at him and the fight about to start. He noticed that Bunnymund had his boomerangs out, like they could do something against these three girls. Scarlet might turn them it flower pedals or something. He tried hard not to laugh at the idea of the rabbit trying to use pedals as an effective weapon. He looked around briefly, noting that the penguins and peng-bears had headed to a bright cave to dance in. of course, they made a cave.

Saphia hadn't noticed Scarlet gradually moving closer to her, until the girl lashed out with her ruby-red sword. Saphia was quick to block her, trying not get hit. "That the best you can do?" Scarlet's eyes sparkled as she spoke of this somewhat challenge. Saphia smiled back and pulled out her own sword, swiping it high so it almost grazed Scarlet's ears. She shrieked and jumped back, then growled loudly "how dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you!" Saphia swung again at the red clad girl, who easily dodged, "I at least know whose side I'm on! And I can at least stand up for myself!" hearing this, Scarlet swiped at Saphia, only to find her sword clashing with her sisters. The growling didn't cease and Scarlet's wings spread, Tail twitched and ears lay against her head. Saphia mimicked this body movement, both looking ready to kill the other. Scarlet moved her sword again, only to find Saphia blocking it once again. This aggravated Scarlet to absolutely no end, and she started to gradually get more and more angry as this action continued. Saphia seemed unfazed by this, and easily continued blocking her sister's sword.

Saphia didn't however notice her yellow sister pull out a yellow handled sword, and rush behind her swiping above her head. Saphia laid her ears down quickly and turned towards Stiches, only to find that ever present wicked smile, "Awwww, Saphia. I almost chop off your pretty little ears," As she said this, Scarlet slashed her sword at Saphia's back. She did hit this time and created a very large gash in the blue girls back, sending massive amounts of shivers up her spine as blood poured from the wound slowly. Scarlet and Stiches laugh bitterly, "oopsie! Scar must have hurt you. Want a Band-Aid?"

Jack Frost, who Saphia currently had her back to, had had enough. He glared at the two girls he once thought he knew and gradually raised his staff so the bottom faced them. Before anyone could say anything, he whistled to get the girls to turn, "hello girls~" his voice was almost singsong and slightly mocking. Blue sparks flew from the staff and icicles soared from it. As they whizzed through the cold air, they went directly towards the girls faster than you could blink. One skimmed Stiches cheek, two went straight through Scarlet's wings, and, accidently, one pierced straight through Saphia's shoulder.

Jack winced as the blue girl screamed from pain and fell to the ground, blood falling from both wounds and pooling on the snow. Stiches brushed her check and watched as a small string came out of her pocket and stitched up the wound as if it was nothing. Scarlet shook her wings out, the icicles dropping out, and smiled as they healed almost immediately. Saphia sat up and glanced at her sisters, then looked towards Jack, "Nice try Snowflake." She smiled sadly, which then faded quickly, and fell back to the ground.

A thick orange cloud filled the air, and then disappeared just as quickly. With it took two girls, the last one lying still in her own blood. Frost ran forward, throwing his ice staff on the ground, and picked her up. He wasn't entirely surprised to see her still smiling up at him, "you okay Saphia? I'm so sorry!" he hugged her deeply, trying to use his hand to stop the little blood still escaping.

She giggled and took his hand, putting it on her face, "cold! So so so cold! It's so cold, and so great!" Jack decided she was a little loopy from the blood lose, and let her continue. She fiddled with his hand smiling, and he finally noticed just how hot her face was... of course, he had expected that due to the fact that when Saphia lost a lot of blood prior to this she had needed a lot of coldness to help her blood go back to normal. All she needed was to get the wounds patched up, take a nice cool bath, and relax with some cold food and stuff. Oh, and it had to be blue. Jack also noticed that even in this state, she avoided his eyes and looking directly at them. How could she still think about that when she could barely concentrate on anything? He was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream and then giggling, coming from Saphia, "look! Look! LOOK! It's giant rabbit-roo Jack! He's so fluffy!"

Jack quickly turned his head to find a glaring bunny. A playful smirk returned to his face, even if Saphia was kinda blocking it as she shrunk to a small dark blue cat, with sky blue stripes, and climbed onto his head. "Oi, mate. What the bloody 'ell is wrong with 'er?" Saphia then leaped from her spot atop Jack's head, and lounged for the rabbit. She landed on his shoulder and reached up, grabbing one of his ears in her mouth and noming on it. Bunny yelled, and tried to pull her off, only to find that the cat clung to it with her deer life, and growled through it at his hands. He sighed and let her go, still glaring at Frost who was trying to hard not to laugh, "And what exactly is so funny? She is 'urting my ear!"

Jack smiled and whistled. Saphia let go, perking up, and jumped on jack's shoulder purring and rubbing against his neck. The bleeding had finally stooped, but most of Jack's sweatshirt was already stained red. Saphia slowly climbed down his shirt and crawled into the sweatshirt's pocket, her front paws and tail sticking out in opposites ends. He placed a hand inside, rubbing her head, and looked towards the group, "unlike her sisters, she can't heal herself with just blood or a needle and thread. She needs something blue." He pulls out his hand and picks up his staff, "Scarlet draws red from the blood and Stiches, well, stiches up the wound easily. Saphia," he pauses glancing worriedly at his pocket, "can't really heal herself with anything like that. We've tried water before, but it didn't work too well." He frowns at the pocket still, Saphia's small blue tail waving around, and glances up at the guardians with sad eyes. They didn't seem to belong to the boy who once never let anything under a smile graze his lips. He hadn't seemed to smile since they saw him again….. unless it was with Saphia.

Tooth huffed at this, still not understanding why Jack seemed so "head over heels" for the blue girl. What was so special about this shifting freak? But, she did have to admit, Saphia seemed to bring out the Jack that had been lost so long ago. She sighed and smiled kindly, "we should get her back to the house then. She doesn't seem to being too well…" Saphia's head was currently sticking out of the pocket, and she was slowly falling out. Jack reached to grab and push her back in, but she quickly flopped out. She fell on her back on the ground, slowly growing in size. Jack backed up a bit, and Saphia started to stand on her four paws. She had slowly grown to the full size of a tiger. Her tail beat against the ground and she smiled happily at them all. Tooth stared her, receiving an empty look back that turned into some confused smile, and then looked at Jack. Saphia quickly shifted back into a human and sat with her hands deep in the snow. She'd also hate to admit it, but with the light hair, pale skin, and blue clothing, Saphia and Jack looked very similar. "Or do you think she's fine siting in the snow?"

While this was going on, Sandy had decided to sit next to the girl. She looks at him, making direct eye contact, and smiled, a strange and unfitting smile, as she reached over. She was much bigger then Sandy but as she placed her hand on his head. He saw something in his head, a vision of a lab of some sort with rows and rows of cages and trays full of sharp objects. It slowly closed in on one cage and inside three small bodies crouched together away from the light. They seemed to be sleeping, but then one head shoot up. She slowly walked towards the bars and into the light, showing someone about the age of three. He noticed that even without clothing, just a diaper, and poor lighting, it was still obviously Saphia. A faint yellow glow came close near the bars, from what is unidentified, and she stared at it amazed. She looked horribly ill but the vision stopped as Sandy felt the current Saphia shake him from his thoughts. She smiled at him and signed, just slightly off, "I'm so sorry" with her hands as she smiled awkwardly. He nodded, a little dazed and confused, and used his sand to create a check mark. He's not deaf, but she felt as though he might appreciate it being in symbols. Maybe he would feel like someone finally understood in a way, which he did.

She smiled gratefully at him, and then made an adorable face that resembled the num num cat thing (sorry had to XD this is the face { :3 } for those who don't know) and fell back in the snow. She pumped her arms and legs, making a snow angel. Jack looked at her, now done with his conversation with tooth, and poked her stomach his staff. She shrieked and thrashed around laughing, and he chuckled smiling. She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue, "I thought that five year-olds played with sticks? That, and old men!"

She laughed boisterously at poor jack who glared down at her. He sighed and shook his head, "Time to go Saphia!" her picked her up bridal style and she screamed thrashing around. He sighed and held out his hand, "come on," in it she now placed one of her little cloud balls. He gripped it tightly and held up his hand. Throwing it towards the ground, the cloud filled the air with a thick, blue haze. Some of it spread of towards the oddly colored cave, going inside it. Odd squawks filled the air and penguins rushed out of the cave, now completely normal shaped, sized, colored, and, of course, specied. The blue fog slowly disappeared and everything appeared normal. Everything but a little blue snow angel that's wings formed a feathered shape and above her head became a halo instead of cat ears. The tail, off the side of the long dress, seemed to be formed into a heart shape. Around it, a blue outline is formed. The whole thing slowly disappears, nothing left at all.

_~ At the mystery cave :3 ~_

Scarlet sat in front of a fire made from sticks and stones. In her eye's the color pattern reflect, making her eyes seemed to have an inner fire themselves. She can't help but feel extremely hot, used to a house that had to be kept freezing, even in the middle of winter. Stiches sat nearby, cleaning off a cherry red sword with dark fabric. She stops and holds up the piece, smiling at the bloody cloth like it was a sweet and special dessert. She licks her lips, and places the fabric against them. Scarlet looks at her and sheivers, no matter how warm she is. The blood is slowly disappearing from it, and Stiches didn't even show a fang. She did, however, stop when she saw Scarlet looking at her. "Want some Scar? It's surprisingly sweet, and extra red!"

Scarlet cringed, and stuck out her tongue disgusted, "eeewww! That's Saphia's blood!" Scarlet shivered once again and looked away. She wouldn't tell Stiches this, but she missed her blue sister dearly. Saphia always listened to Scarlet's problems, and always helped her through them. She kept her secrets and didn't constantly tell her to change them. Saphia was, in many ways, better then Stiches. Scarlet had trouble listing them, and trouble thinking of why she betrayed _**her **_instead of Stiches. Why did she have to hurt Saphia with her sword? Why her!

But she was ripped from her thoughts as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, "Scarlet, it's okay! She's fine I swear! We didn't kill her!" Scarlet shivered and Stiches bent down to hug her, "she is still our sister… we wouldn't go that far…

But neither of them wanted to admit that this wasn't below them. That if the path the three girls had weaved out continued this way… who knew which of them would die first. Who knew that any of them, even Jack, would stay alive.

After all, this was just child's play.

_~ AT the house, about an hour later ~_

The air around the guardians was thick and tense. Saphia was spending her time in a blue bubble bath, the entire house smelling of blueberry. Jack was currently sipping a slushy, while the other guardians sipped tea. The food still lay on the table, bits of it picked at and torn. Bunnymund was munching greedily on a salad with some weird dressing on it, obviously enjoying himself. He swallowed the bite he was chewing, and placed the bowl down. He smiled at Jack, "if this is what her food tastes like, sign me up to stay!" Jack laughed slightly and this and shook his head at the grinning rabbit, "but, if I may ask, why was she chewing on my ear after her sisters left?" It was pretty obvious that Bunnymund was trying to avoid any conflict with Frost about Saphia. Smart move on his part.

Jack smiles at him and nods, "Blood loss makes her go loopy. I'm pretty sure the other two would also, but as I said early they can heal themselves. I'm not actually sure why it happens, but she's always fine after she eats something blue. She says it's because when she starts losing blood, blue essence or something escapes with it, which means part of her life line is too." He seems satisfied with his answer, and looks towards the hallway as a faint bit of music is heard. He smiles softly at it and sighs.

Sandy taps the wood of the table to get Jack's attention. He starts making symbols above his head, one being a gemstone and the other three, underneath the first, are an old-fashioned carriage, a car, and a rocket ship. He created an arrow that connected the gem to the carriage. As these symbols disappeared, two eyes like shapes appeared. The eyes looked around carefully. They met and then the symbols disappeared, replaced by a cage with three figures in it. Sandy now made this disappear. He looked at Jack with a questioning look. He only hoped that the snow boy understood.

Jack blinked with a slightly amazed look, "she made eye contact with you?" Sandy nodded and Jack slouched in his seat. He gulped nervously and his eyes darted to the floor, "I-I-I don't really know her past. All I know is she was some experiment in a lab. Every time she makes eye contact with someone, they see a bad memory of hers that involves them. She won't tell me how she died though. And anytime I've asked she says-"

"That no one needs to know but me and my sisters," Jack almost fell over in his chair. All five guardians stared at the blue girl, who leaned against the wall of the hallway with an open package of blueberries. She was currently wearing a simple dark blue nightgown, with fluffy blue slippers. She glared slightly at them, but it was obvious that she was more looking at the wall behind Jack, "and I don't expect anyone to ask Jack or myself anything about it. Now then," she stood up straight and popped a blueberry into her mouth, "there are spare rooms down the hallway. Jack will show you to them, that unless you have something better to do then bug an innocent girl." With that said, she shoved a handful of the berries into her mouth and turned on her heal. She walked into a room, slamming the door behind her.

Jack slouched a little more in his seat. Saphia was obviously not in a good mode. Moon, he hopes none of the other guardians tick her of more.

He doubted it though

_~ Hours later ~_

Saphia stepped out of her room and looked around. The house was filled entirely with darkness, it made her smile and relaxes a little. She walked towards the kitchen, the blueberry container held limply in her arm as she walked. In the kitchen, she turned on the water for the sink. She grabbed a sponge and a plate, scrubbing viciously at the plate. When she finished, she smiled at the sparkling plate, and placed it down next to her. She grabbed another, and continued doing this for five minutes or so. She then stopped and gripped the sponge, glaring at nothing, "how could they do this to me? Now I'm stuck all alone with these damned people. And I can't even," she stopped, her ears twitching, and looked around, "hello?"

The sound of feet hard against the floor sounds loudly. "Hello Saphia~" the voice was very singsong but other than that unidentified . No matter how sweet it seemed, it was also very threatening. But Saphia shrugged it off, and stared into the darkness. Her eyes shined like a cats, searching into the darkness, almost as if she could see the person before her. She still didn't flinch.

But, not far from her in the darkness, a figure did flinch and hide. He let out an uneasy breath, trying to stay unknown. It was Jack Frost, watching to make sure Saphia stayed safe.

He felt like a huge stalker, and wasn't sure he was upset about it.

_~ end of chapter 4 ~_

_HEYO! Lol, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I haven't been extremely pleased with any of my stories, probably just cause I wrote them. A few notes: 1. I know, my sudden powers for Saphia are kinda stupid. Believe me, the whole color thing well make more sense and she was always gonna be a tiger shifter. 2. Scarlet and Stiches have set up a base at the cave, its actually quite comfy (I have weird dreams). , when Saphia makes direct eye contact with someone, they see a bad memory she has that involves them or someone like them. Don't look into the blue girls eyes! 4. I realized all the characters act a little OC, remember a lot has happened for them. They've all changed. And 5. Jack is stalkin Saphia :3 lol XD_

_Anyway, some important things. 1. I just released a new RoTG story. It's only gonna be a three-shot, but I promise it will be interesting 2. I may be releasing a one-shot collection for RoTG that will not only have part to do with my two main stories, but also just random guardian one-shot :3. If I do do it, I will be up for requests and stuff for it!_ _I will also try and get a Easter one-shot up with it . I just need a few people to say whether or not they think I should. And :3. I'm trying to think of what to mess with next. RoTG is super fun, but come on, I gotta try something else too XD. I know ya all love me. Who do you think I should go mess around with next? Maybe adventure time, or maybe something more innocent, like pixie hollow! Oh god, I have evil plans for both of them :3 mwahahah. But I'm up for suggestions :3_

_So, who do you think that person is at the end? This shall be fun~_

_Happy St. Patrick's day, and just in case Happy Easter (nah, I'll have a chapter up by then XD)_

_Bye~_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey! How are all you lovely people doing? I don't actually have anything to say, so just gonna start._

_Disclaimer: I do not have time to repeat the disclaimer that is in absolutely every chapter! Just look in the last one *points towards it overdramatically *_

_Also, why is this story so popular? Seriously, why? Can some of you maybe review or something XD *laughs awkwardly* anyway, umm..._

_Enjoy ~_

**Child's Play**

**Chapter 5**

Saphia turned on her heel, her tail swishing as it sliced the air around it. She went back to washing dishes at the sink, and the faucet seemed to be the only sound. She sighed, and shut it off, waiting five minutes before talking, "what do you want Tooth Fairy?"

Saphia turns back around and Tooth walks forward. Her face is tired and annoyed, and Saphia's mimics that while she avoids eye contact, "what exactly are you planning?" Saphia's one ear goes down, the other sticking straight up, and she tilts her head. Tooth slowly flutters closer, and stands by the girl. Tooth is a foot or two taller than Saphia, but the girl glared, even if indirect, showed no fear. "I know that you must have something planned. Whether it's to trap Jack and make him love you, or if it has something to do with your sisters, I'll stop you. Do you hear me you little freak?" Tooth's glare was hard and cold. And, horribly out of character.

Saphia blinked and was silent, then burst out laughing. It surprised Tooth to know end, "Jack? Jack! That's a riot! Ya, like I'm planning on trapping Jack!" she laughed even louder, and The Fairy glared at her. The light from the candle near the sink flicked, and Saphia giggled and stood up, "When did you become his mother? Jack's like my big brother, if anyone was to say otherwise," she paused for a moment, thinking deeply, "then again; Scarlet has a huge crush on him." She shrugs and smiles, "But that only fuels your "evidence" that I may be teamed up with my sisters. Good job accusing a child Toothianna" She starts laughing again and turns around going back to the dishes.

Tooth glares at the back of Saphia's head, "It's not funny!" getting no response but more laughter, Tooth fumes with anger. She looks around in the dimly lit candle light, and spots a lone knife. She, not thinking straightly, grabs it and lunges forward.

Tooth didn't expect Saphia to turn around and grab her wrist, in a bone crushing grip, nor did she expect the girl the growl while looking her in the eye. As Toothianna's Violet eyes met Saphia's dark blue ones, she was swept into a world of darkness. Not long after did she see the same room that Sandy had, the one with cages and sharp medical objects. Slowly her vision got closer to the same cage Sandy's had, and a faint giggling was heard. Inside the cage, which was still very dark, three figures stood close to each other. Two looked curiously and one was explaining something. She held something tight in her small hand, and it was now obvious she was about a three year old Saphia with a huge scratch on her face. She slowly unraveled her hand, showing a very very very tiny tooth, sharp like a cat's fang. She smiled brightly, one of her top middle teeth missing, "and I saw them fly by the window! They are supposed to come get everyone's teeth, but they just keep missing us. So," she paused and pulled something out of a ting bag she had. As it came out, it showed a necklace with several tiny cat teeth on a string, like a tiny necklace. She put it on, and smiled down at all the white teeth, "I'm gonna make everyone necklaces to save them for the little tooth fairies! That way when they find us, they won't miss anything!"

Stiches stood up and shrieked excitedly, "That's amazing Saphia!" all three girls hugged and started working on the necklaces. After a little while, stiches put hers down, "c-can we stay up with you tonight? Maybe so we can watch out the window too?" her voice was soft-spoken and shy as she looked towards Saphia happily.

Scarlet smiled gleefully and giggled excitedly, "Yes please! Maybe everyone can!" All girls shrieked and started shouting their plan while dancing around. This caused quite a ruckus in all the cages around them, and many small children coming to the edges of their cages and shouting at the girls, calling them crazy, or idiotically hilarious.

A few minutes later a shout is heard, "Girls! Girls! Settle it down! You'll wake up the dead!" A deep voice shouts jokingly and and the three children all gasped and ran to the edge of their cage. They shouted together "Daddy" and jumped out of the opened cage and into the arms of a man in a lab coat.

Before anymore is seen, Tooth is now back into the dimly lit kitchen. She is pinned to the wall by Saphia, who stares towards the wall near her head. Tooth now sees that Saphia has a necklace with one giant fang on it hanging on her neck made with rope. She stares at it shocked, and Saphia lets go. Toothianna stays against the wall as Saphia reaches into her pockets. She pulls out several different bags, each one clunky and faded. Her hands trace over the fabric, as she sighs, "They were good girls. We all were good children." She looks up at Tooth, their eyes meeting, But Saphia's becoming sad. A few tears escape from the dark blue pools, and fall onto the floor, "e-every kid there was good. We never disobeyed what the scientists said. Otherwise," she looks away and whimpers. "They did a lot of tests and stuff. They even made us," she shakes her head violently and grabs it. She lets out a shaky breath and sits on the floor, "Daddy was always good. H-h-he was supportive and always-"

She covers her face with her arms and rocks back and forth on the floor. Tooth gulped and leaned forward, resting a hand on Saphia's shoulder. Saphia gasped and looked up at her with big red eyes, "it's okay Saphia." The girl sobbed and stood up, reaching out and hugging tooth. The fairy was extremely shocked, especially as Saphia buried her face into the multicolored feathers, sobbing, "No it's not! No it's not!" over and over again. Tooth rubbed soothing circles on her back shushing her, "It is Saphia. It is. You had to deal with a lot, it's all okay."

Tooth was surprised when she pulled back and sniffed, looking at her with big eyes. She looked at the bags, which she still held protectively in her hands, "Daddy called me a ringleader. H-he said that I gave them faith in things that m-m-may not ever come true. I also made them a big promise." She runs her fingers over the fabric of the bags again, and holds out her hands towards the tooth fairy. She looks toward the bags and the girl and reaches out slowly, "I promised that if I ever found the Tooth Fairy, or one of her minis, I would give them their teeth. That way we know they are safe," Saphia places the bags in the large fairies hands, then grips her own necklace protectively. She smiles kindly and breaths in and out carefully.

Tooth nods and opens one bag, peeking down into the bag. Inside were several different kinds of teeth, most animal like and some human like. Faint strings are seen and tooth looks up at Saphia, "how did you?"

"I was buried with them." She is now back by the sink, the same look of nothing on her face. As scrubbed the dishes and then dried them, she was careful not to break them. Tooth pulls out a few necklaces, seeing that most of the teeth on the string were from the same animal, or peoples and all of them seem to be sparkling white. Saphia's own tooth is white as snow, almost challenging Jacks. After a few minutes, Saphia turns again and smiles, her fangs sticking out slightly and her necklace hanging lowly and swaying as she moved towards her, "I think it's time you head back to your room Tooth. Tomorrow I need some help with some things and, it um… may be best for everyone to get as much sleep as possible." She smiles kindly at the older immortal.

Tooth nods and heads for the hallway. She turns back around quickly with a curious look, "Saphia? Aren't you going to go to sleep to?" she stares curiously at the girl, who puts down the cup she was cleaning. Tooth looks at the girl, who she can't tell is laughing or crying again, "Saphia?"

"Experiment number 7941. Date, August 16th, year unknown. Experiments identity, STFC1, age 2 and a half, gendered female, half tiger, commonly called Sapphire or Saphia. Experiment: new caffeine that should help keeps people up longer so they could focus better when they absolutely had to. Results: experiment is unable to fall asleep. Follow up results 4 years later: Experiment has permanently been unable to fall asleep, and seems immune to any normal sleep potion. She doesn't pass out from blood loss, and only needs something blue to get her back to normal. Product is claimed unsafe, due to fact that girl will never be able to sleep again." She looks at the extremely surprised Tooth fairy with a calm look, "my 7,941st experiment made me unable to sleep; the only time I ever slept again was when I died. Now," she turned back to her dishes and continued, "if you wouldn't mind, please take your friends with you. I know that they are all standing there, I am part Tiger. My eyes adjust to the dark." Out of a corner walk three figures, all with the same blank faces. Four figures trailed down the hallway silently, all walking into different rooms. Saphia waited patiently for ten minutes, then dropped the dish she had mindlessly been scrubbing, "Jackson Overland Frost, I know you are hiding there. Come out now, if you like living."

Jack slowly came out from the corner he had managed to curl up into. Saphia glared at him and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "h-hey Saph. Sorry about that…" his voice trailed off and Saphia looked at him calmly. He smiled kindly and held open his arms, a sob escaping her lips as she ran forward and buried her face in his sweatshirt. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, and he murmured sweet nothings into her hair. She didn't seem to calm down at all, and Jack continued to hug her and try to sooth her.

_~ The next morning ~_

Saphia had managed to whip up a breakfast with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, French toast, donuts, and much more. As everyone ate, Bunny complained about how much meat there was. Saphia got him to shut up about 10 minutes later by saying how she was a carnivore, and naturally would eat things like Rabbit. So if he didn't be quiet, she'd eat him. He shut up, but about 5 minutes later Tooth began complaining about the donuts and their frosting. Thus began the cycle again.

After breakfast, Saphia began begging North for one of his magic snow globes. This took them about an hour to argue about, both shouting at each other in different languages. Sandy had managed to fall back asleep, Jack watched with a bowl of popcorn, Bunny raided the fridge and threw out all the meat (she's half tiger, there's a lot), and Tooth sat on the couch waiting. After it was done, Saphia ended up with a snow globe, and a new sled… and a china doll. She happily put away her new things, and took out a bunch of her little cloud balls. She avoided Jacks questions about why she needed those things, and where they were going. She tossed them onto the ground and the group was whisked away in a blue cloud.

After a couple minutes, they landed roughly on the ground. Saphia ended up in a laughing fit and Jack started yelling at her. As they looked around, they noticed they were in a peaceful meadow. All around pink flowers covered the ground, the trees leaves pink and heart shaped. Flamingos flew around, and swans swam in a lake at the end of a waterfall. Small creators skipped and jumped around, a sweet murmur in the air.

Saphia looked around happily and giggled loudly, "Isn't it _love_ly?" she burst out laughing and Jack poked her with his stick. She grabbed it in her mouth, after shifting into a tiger, and pulled on it playfully, instigating a game of tug-a-war as he pulled back. This kept up for a good five minutes, bore they ended up freezing about half the water, "uh oh..." Saphia whimpered and hid behind Jack.

"Saphia! Why am I not surprised!" A small angel like baby flew over. He lands near the blue girl glaring, and she smiled up at him awkwardly. He shook his head, "Do you ever not bring trouble places!"

She sighed, her face going red. She scratched at the ground and smiled slightly, "I can't help it. Something about this place Cu just makes me all... Blah." She smiles kindly at him, and he shakes his head. Saphia shifts into her human form His hair is still flat with odd colored streaks in it, and he's obviously annoyed. After a minute or two though, he smiles and fly's down hugging her. She hugs him back and ruffles his hair, "Fluffy!"

He swats her hands away glaring, "you stupid tiger! You're messing up my hair!"

Saphia rolls her eyes, "oh so manly Cupid!" she shifts once again into a tiger, and walks past him. Her tail creases under his chin, and flicks his nose slightly. He blushes bright red, and laughs at him. He glares at her and she smiles, "aww, Cupid mad at me? What he gonna turn into an actual man now and-" She is cut off as cupid lifts her from the ground by the scruff of her neck, now in the form of an 19 year old wearing a pink shirt and jeans. She glares at him while he smiles back, "I hate you sometimes."

Jack clears his throat, and the two look towards him, "Saphia…" he looks at her confused and mildly upset, "you know Cupid? I thought you said you didn't…" his voice trails off, and Cupid puts the girl down. She glares at him, and reaches back trying to lick the spot she was grabbed.

After a few failed attempts at this she sighs and scratches at the ground, "I didn't know any of your friends. Cupid…" she looks at him and smiles awkwardly, "Is different. He, my sisters, and I all got trapped in a cave together for a week when I was a new immortal. We've kept in touch for a while but," she blushes, checks turning red, and looks away, "we got into a huge fight about a month before I met you. We haven't talked since. "She looks back at him and smirks, "must be a big deal if he called, apologized, and asked me to come over and see him." She slowly walks towards him and rubs against his leg, "what's a matter Cu-boy? Miss me already?"

Cupid shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, "You know exactly why I called you! Look at my hair!" Cupid started ranting once again about things like his hair and arrows, and Saphia once again ended up in a laughing fit, but rolled around in her human form. Cupid stopped and pulled out an arrow, he got ready to shoot it at the laughing girl, when it turns bright green and the heart becomes a clover. The feathers turn a darker green and become leaves. He shoots it and it lands about two feet away from Saphia, who stares at it confused, "is that anything to laugh at Saphia!"

Saphia grabs the arrow and cleans off the edge. She stares down at the green arrow, and traces its edges carefully. After a minute or two she sighs, gripping the arrow. She holds it tightly and whispers something to herself. She looks up slightly, her tail waving Cupid over. He walks over and sits next to her, and she grabs some of him hair and puts the arrow next to it, "Video hic mutatio de eodem sanguine et non faciunt. Adjuva me luna, restituere quod suus 'bonus, et adiuva meos egentes carus amicus. Reddere quod mutatum est et illud maledictum satisfacere." Her hands turn navy blue, and so does the arrow and cupids hair. It clears, and the arrow is back to normal and so is curly and blond. "There ya go bud! Your other arrows should be fine too."

Cupid grabbed the arrow, and pulled out a mirror. He examined his hair in it and smiled brightly. He leaned over and hugged Saphia, "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" he squeezed her and she blushed, while trying to get out of his vise-like grip, "if you ever ever EVER need anything Sa-Sa, don't hesitate."

Saphia's blush grew a deep crimson, enough that it challenged She pushed against him growling slightly; "You could let go!" he quickly does and rubs the back of his neck as she gasps for air. She glares up at him and sighs, "It's bad enough I let you all call me Saphia and Saph, if you start calling me Sa-Sa, you will NOT be feeling the love. Ya here me ya Pink baby boy?"

He laughs and helps her up to her feet. He smiles down at her, "what would you possibly do to me Sa-Sa?" she glared up at him, and he leans down kissing her forehead. Her face becomes even redder, and Jack stands a few feet away gripping his staff and grinding his teeth. The other guardians watch awkwardly, and Saphia mumbles something inaudible. Cupid smiles and leans down whispering something into her ears. She blinks looking at him confused, and he hands her a piece of paper. She opens it slowly at stares at him confused. "I'm sorry, I told a few people about it, and then word got around, and umm," he points to something on it and Saphia's face flushes, "that may be a good place to start."

She looks up at him with an annoyed face, "really now Cu? Why I awtta!" she slaps him across the face, hard enough that it makes a sound. The others cringe, and Cupid rubs his check, "I could have done much worse!" She stops, and smiles kindly at him. She reaches up and kisses his cheek, making him blush. Jack begins getting very angry, and he clears his throat. Saphia looks at him and smiles awkwardly, "sorry, sorry! Anyway, thanks to cupid here," she glares at him, and he smiles sheepishly back, "we have to go visit an old "friend" of yours."

"Who?" the five say in unison. This ends up making both Saphia and Cupid start laughing loudly. They both turn towards each other laughing, and Saphia falls to her knees on the floor. After a good few minutes of this, Jack gets annoyed again. He holds up his staff and fires an ice blast straight in between the two. Jack is extremely angry, his face turning red due to it. Saphia and Cupid smiled awkwardly, and turned away from each other.

Saphia sighed and turned the paper towards the group, pointing to a name written in black ink, "It's time I met Pitch Black"

_~ End of chapter 5 ~_

_So umm, ya. Weird chapter. A few things, 1. Cupid now can become a nineteen year old boy! XD sorry, sorry, I just had the idea that maybe some past romance between Saphia and someone, and cupid was supposed to be in this chapter, so I thought "hey! Maybe if I gave him a way to change his age…" and thus, he was born XD. I am debating whether or not I should have him follow them around, or just ditch him :3. Tell me what you think. 2. I needed a good reason for Saphia to be up at this hour, doing dishes, plus I wanted some drama to be caused between her and tooth so. Ya, now tooth has a bunch of random teeth from children she has no files of that are almost all part animal. 3. Saphia's giant tooth is not that small one she was holding. This one is different. She hides it inside her shirt most the time, but pulled it out in an attempt to get Tooth out of her… um… "State". Ya…. 4. Yes, Not only did Saphia con Santa outta a snow globe, sled, and china doll, but Bunny stole all her meat! That's not in the Easter Spirit (Bunny: Hey!) And 5. Come on, I think a jealous Jack would be hilarious XD. If Cupid stays with them… :3 muahahaha. Plus, Saphia and Cupid are so cute! XD okay, okay, I'm done being all girly again. _

_So, tell me what you think. And tell me whether or not you like cupid XD. Sorry, I've been working endlessly all week, and Am in a really weird kind of happy-hyper mode right now. The kinds where I wish I could like run around my house and jump and stuff XD. Hyper me = not good. I need to get some sleep already. Plus, I think I'm getting sick. I'm not happy about that._

_OH Ya! Saphia said "I see a change here, from similar blood, and that will not do. Help me moon, restore what's good, and help my poor dear friend. Restore what has been changed, and make amends to that which has been cursed." Not very creative, but this is kinda a day after I started writing, so I ran out of creativity._

_So um… Happy Easter! Bunnymund says hi! *nudges him*_

_Bunny: *sighs* ello everyone_

_Saphia: *pats his shoulder* Easter Platypus has a busy weekend, no?_

_Bunny: *growls* why I awtta-_

_Enough! So umm, I wrote this is just a few hours! 3,765 words! My hand hurts T.T_

_Bye~_


End file.
